particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Beiteynu
Beiteynu (Yeudish: ביתנו Beiteinu, lit. "Our Home"), officially the Yeudish Republic of Beiteynu (Yeudish: הרפובליקה היידית של ביתנו HaRepublika Yidish Beiteinu) is a parliamentary republic that describes itself as the homeland of the Yeudish people. Beiteynu is located in north-west Majatra on the eastern shore of the Verranderlijke Ocean and southern shore of Migrant's Pass. The country borders Pontesi in the east and Barmenia in the south. Beiteynu has a population of 99,688,577 and an area of 940,200 km² making it the 34th largest country in the world. Majatran settlers first settled in the area now known as Beiteynu around the year 500. Qedarite people started arriving from Cildania after the exodus from Squibble, the first travelers arrived in the year 564. Spurred on by their newly-founded religion of Yeudism they had left in search of the Promised Land and eventually arrived in Beiteynu. The idea of a promised land had come from a revelation that a young boy had in which he claimed Elyon spoke the following words to him: "Go West to the Promised Land of olives and meadows and there you will find the home of the Qedarites". By the year 900 the Qedarites, by that time known as Yeudis or Yeudish people, had secured all of what is now modern-day Beiteynu as well as a large part of northern Barmenia and western Pontesi. In 908 the Chief Rabbi of Padrilka proclaimed Ishmael I to be the Sacred Monarch of the Kingdom of Beiteynu - the first known recording of the country's name. Beiteynu is the only country on Terra with a population consisting of mainly Yeudish people. Etymology The name "Beiteynu" is derived from the Yeudish word "Beiteinu" (Yeudish: ביתנו) meaning "Our Home". The name was chosen as the country was established to be the homeland for the Yeudish people following periods of anti-Yeudism and persecution of the Yeudish people across the world. The first documented use of the country's name, Beiteynu, was in 908 when the unnamed Chief Rabbai of Padrilka proclaimed Ishmael I to be the Sacred Monarch of the Kingdom of Beiteynu. History Main article: History of Beiteynu Geography Beiteynu has a very diverse geography with a largely semi-desert terrain and rolling steppe like plains in the east and south east and a mountanious coastline all across the west and north western parts of the country. Here the saltwater inland 'Sea' of Meron is found and is one of top tourist attractions in the country. Mount She'an is the highest mountain the country rising to 2,138 m. The 403km river Jezreel is the longest river in the country flowing from the northern parts of Quo'gun to the Migrant's Pass in the north west. Government and politics Government Beiteynu is a parliamentary republic with a President as head of state and a Prime Minister as head of government. The President is elected by universal suffrage and serves a four year term. The office of President is a largely ceremonial one although the President reserves the right to be informed, to warn and to advise Ministers. The office also retains some minor authority in defence and foreign affairs. The Prime Minister is the leader of the party or coalition that commands a majority in the Knesset. The Prime Minister nominates Ministers for formal appointment by the President. The office is the most powerful in the country and takes a lead in public affairs. The Cabinet is the 13 member decision making body made up of senior Ministers. It convenes weekly to decide on important national matters. The Knesset is the unicameral legislature. It is composed of 175 members (MKs) elected through proportional representation from across the country. It elects the Prime Minister and can dismiss the Government in a constructive vote of no confidence. The Knesset is elected every four years and may dissolve itself by an (absolute) majority vote Local Government Beiteynu is one of the most centralised countries in Terra. There are numerous elected local government units at the local and district councils but they are relatively powerless. The country is divided into 5 administrative districts (Mehozt) which are run by officials appointed by the central government. Religious communities run their own parallel rabbinical courts which are the authority on most family law related disputes. Foreign relations Beiteynu has very close relations with Cildania for historical and ethnic reasons. The foreign policy of the country is generally guided by maintaining strong links with Yeudim people across Terra. Beginning the early 38th century Beiteynu has established very strong relations with Zardugal, the latter maintains a military base in Antzarhe, Endild. Previously Beiteynu had been a signatory to the Anti-Zardic Imperialism Majatran Front (AZIMF). Beiteynu also strives to strengthen ties with other northern Majatran countries in order to handle security challenges jointly. Administrative divisions Military The Yeudish Defence Force is the national defence force in Beiteynu. It consists of the Ground Forces, Air Force and Navy. Its budget has fallen sharply in recent years, amounting to about 2% of GDP. There are eight official military colleges and schools which provide officer training. Law enforcement The Mishteret Yibeiteinu is the national civilian police force in Beiteynu. It falls under the authority of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. It is led by a Rac Nitzav (General Commissioner) who is appointed by the Minister of Internal Affairs. Around 0.8% of GDP is spent on internal security spending which includes the national secret service agencies. The judiciary is organised on several levels from district courts to the High Court. There are two separate systems a secular and a religious judiciary. The secular judiciary handles all cases except for those dealing with religious marriage, divorce and blasphemy. Members of both are appointed by the President on the advice of the Prime Minister for senior judges (High Court) and the Justice Minister for lower court judges. Economy Beiteynu is a developing country with a middle income economy and has struggled to adapt to frequent changes between socialist and capitalist economic policy. Basic services such as road networks, railway transportation, and electric power generation are quite underdeveloped. The economy is semi-industrialised with a number of centres of growth along the north coast such as Himmelshtern, Sholemberg, and Amshinov. Beiteynu has a large and growing welfare state financed by deficit spending at times. Beiteynu historically has been a highly indebted country with the current national debt at 89% of GDP. Its economic system is developing along the lines of a social market economy with a free enterprise economy, coupled with strong regulation and high social spending. Beiteynu's agricultural sector is highly developed and the country is largely self-sufficient when it comes to food production despite its arid climate. In contrast, its industrial sector lags behind most of Terra although Beiteynu does have considerable prowess in the software, communications, and military technology sectors. Another important economic sector is tourism which accounts for a large proportion of foreign exchange. There exist large commercially exploitable deposits of natural gas in the Verranderlijke Ocean and the Migrant's Pass. In the eastern parts of the country there exists considerable deposits of precious metals and other minerals. Infrastructure Beiteynu has average infrastructure which is considered to be on the poor side. Cities have generally good road networks and building but as one travels into the rural areas, the infrastructure gets generally worse. The best infrastructure is in the south and in the northern province of Endild, especially around the city of Yishelem. A high speed rail link between Yishelem and Netanya Hadash is currently under consideration. Education The Ministry of Education of Culture has thesecond-highest budget in the country behind the Ministry of Defence. More than a sixth of total government spending goes towards education and culture and successive governments have been committed to the education of the Beiteynuese people in a bid to develop the country. There are both secular and religious schools in Beiteynu but only recognised religions may set up religious schools and receive state subsidies. Yeudish schools are the most common schools but there is a small but growing number of secular and Luthoran schools in Beiteynu. Ahmadi groups often fail to get the government's permission to establish their own religious schools. Beiteynu has a literacy rate of 96% according to a number of sources. Schooling is divided into three tiers - primary school (for ages 3-12), middle school (for ages 12-14), and high school (for ages 14-16). Upon completion of high schools students may then be able to enter college for a 2-3 year period, followed by university for a 3-4 year period. Schools focus heavily on academic subjects such as mathematics, the Yeudish language, Yeudish literature, the Luthorian language, the Canrillaişe language, history, the sciences, and religious education. Beiteynu is also home to leading universites, the Yeudish University of Yishelem, Elior University Malfegorten and the Quo'gun Institute of Technology. Demographics The majority of Beiteynuese people are Yeudim. There are large minorities of Luthoris, Pnteks, Selucians and several others. Beiteynu is considered something of a melting pot of cultures. It is also a multi-confessional republic with Yeudism, Hosianism and Ahmadism being the major faiths. Yeudism is the established faith but all religions are tolerated even the somewhat amusing Schlutzist religion. Culture Beiteynu has a diverse culture which stems from the diversity of its population: Yeudish people from around the world have brought their cultural and religious traditions back to Beiteynu with them creating a melting pot of Yeudish customs and beliefs. Work and school holidays are determined by the Yeudish holidays, and the official day of rest is Saturday, the Yeudish Sabbath. Beiteynu's culture has also been influenced by Luthori, Pntéks, and Barmenia in spheres such as architecture, music, and cuisine. Sport The most popular sport in Beiteynu is football but matkot(racquets), chess and krav maga also have many active competitors. The Beiteynuese Super League is the highest tier of the Beiteynuese football league system. The most popular sports clubs are Hapoel Tel Bira, Ahva Yishelem, and Ometz Himmelshtern, which compete primarily in football, chess, and krav maga. Category:Beiteynu Category:Majatra